Mistress
by Rand0mV1rus
Summary: Songfic. "Mistress" by Disturbed


Disclaimer: I own neither Avatar nor "Mistress" by Disturbed _________________________________________________________________________________________ "Hut 52. Hike!" Sokka shouted as he was passed the ball. He dodged tackles left and right and within seconds...

"Touchdown, Wolves! The Wolves win the game!"

"Sokka! Sokka! Sokka!" the crowd cheered for Wolves' quarterback. "Nice job, man. You coming with us to celebrate?" a fellow team member complimented. "Thanks, Zuko." Sokka replied, "Nah, my sis making dinner. I'm just gonna go change and head home. See ya, tomorrow."

"Alright, see ya."

_A few minutes later._

As Sokka finished tying his shoe, when a figure appeared from behind the lockers.

"Nice game out there, Kuruk."

"Thanks, Jet." Sokka replied.

"You know, you're the most popular kid in this whole school. But, you know what will make you even more popular?" Jet asked.

"What?" Sokka asked raising his eyebrow.

"These." Jet pulls out several green tablets from his pocket.

"What are those?" Sokka asked.

"T.O.P.H." Jet replied.

"T.O.P.H.?"

"Totally Outrageous Perpetual High"

"Wow, that has got to be the worst acronym I've ever heard."

"It's not about that. It's about the awesome sensation you get by taking these."

"No, thanks. I don't do drugs."

"Don't think of them as drugs. Think of them as... stress relievers."

"I said, no."

"Well, take some," Jet placed a few tablets in Sokka's hand, "just in case you change your mind." Jet then walked out of the locker room, leaving Sokka alone to ponder. After a few seconds, Sokka grabbed his bag, put the tablets in his pocket, and left the locker room.

_30 minutes later_

Sokka was driving home in his blue truck, when he noticed red and blue lights coming from the front of his house.

He parked across the street and ran over to his sister who was talking to the police. "Sokka!" She screamed as she enveloped him in a huge bear hug. "Katara, what happened?" Sokka asked worriedly.

"Sokka, it's... it's..."

"Spit it out, Katara!"

"It's, mom!"

A few days later

"Kya was a loving wife and mother. Though her body was shot due to a stray bullet, she will be remembered in our hearts forever. At this time, would anyone like to say a few words?"

Katara nudged Sokka in the elbow, but he just remained motionless and quiet as he had been during the whole eulogy.

Katara sighed and stood up. "I would like to say a few words."

At home

Sokka slammed the door behind and locked it. He sat in his bed with his face in his legs. Crying.

He threw a football that was on the side of his bed at his hamper causing his dirty clothes to fall out. Along with a few tablets.

Sokka got out of his bed and bent down to pick them up.

'Just think of them as... stress relievers.' Jet's voice said in Sokka's mind.

Sokka picked one up and swallowed it whole.

My Mistress

Sokka's pupils grew and he began seeing different waves of colors.

_I stand on the brink of your mind_

_Living inside a nightmare from which_

_I just cannot awaken_

After a few minutes Sokka came back to reality. "Whoa." was all he said before taking all the tablets at once.

_Just give me another moment_

_From which I will never awaken_

_Stand on the brink of my own demise_

_Fallen again for another_

_Mistress of burden_

To idolize

_Hoping that that one of them will decide_

_To let me in_

A few weeks later

Sokka was twitching while standing in an alley. Just then, Jet came walking down from the other side.

"You're late!" Sokka shouted

Jet put his hands up in protest, "Hey, calm down man. I'm here aren't I?"

"Whatever. You have the stuff?!"

Jet pulled out a clear bag full of green tablets with T.O.P.H. printed on each one.

Sokka reached out to grab the bag, when Jet pulled them away.

"Ah, ah, ah. You got the money?"

Sokka pulled out the money from his pocket with his shaky hands and with that, they made the trade.

Just out of curiosity, where are you getting the money for all this?" Jet asked while counting the bills.

"That's none of your concern." Sokka nonchalantly replied.

Jet shrugged, "Whatever. As usual, this meeting never happened."

Sokka just let out a grunt for a reply and took several tablets as he walked down the alley.

_My Mistress_

_To stand on the edge of the knife_

_Cutting through the nightmare from which_

_I just cannot awaken_

_Stand on the edge of the night_

_Living inside a moment_

_From which I will never awaken_

_Stand on the brink of my own demise_

_Fallen again for another_

_Mistress of burden_

To idolize

_Hoping that one of them will decide_

_To let me in_

"Sokka? You in there?" Katara asked opening the door to his room. "I made sea prunes." Katara's eyes widened and dropped the bowl of sea prunes on the floor as witnessed her brother ODing on the floor.

"Dad!!! Call 911!"

_Look at what you've done to me_

_You've become my enemy_

_Poisoning the world for me_

_Take away my everything_

_Weakened as I am_

_Never Awaken_

_Stand on the brink of my own demise_

_Fallen again for another_

_Mistress of burden_

_To idolize_

_Hoping that one of them will decide_

To let me in

"Sokka was the Wolves' star player, a brother, and a son. Though he's physically gone, spiritually, he'll always be with us. Would anyone like to say anything?"

Once again, Katara stood up to say her goodbyes to another loved one.

_My Mistress_

Decide to let me in

_My Mistress_

_Decide to let me in_

Well, that's done.

(The doorbell rings)

I wonder who that can be.

(I open the door and see an ocean of reporters.)

Reporter 1: RV, what inspired you to write this fic?

Me: ...Stuff.

Reporter 2: Are you going to start writing Tokka more fics?

Me: ... I don't know

Reporter 3: Shouldn't you be updating your other stories?

Me: Shouldn't you be bothering someone else?

R4: When are you going to update "The Dark Hunter"?

R5: When are you going to post the first chapter of "One Day"?

R6: Do you think Chris Brown really beat up Rhianna?

Me: I'm sorry. All further questions must be submitted in writing.

R1: Here. (Hands me a paper of said questions)

Me: (Takes the paper, pulls out a lighter, and burns it to a crisp.)

Like I said, all further quest-

R2: You know, if it's one thing you need to know about the press, (trucks back up filled with tons of papers of said questions) it's that we make LOTS of copies.

Me: ... Pyre!

A kid with black hair and orange highlights comes out of nowhere, twitching.)

R1: Who's that?

R2: Is he a new OC?

R3: Does my foot look infected to you?

Pyre: You rang?

Me: Will you please take care of these people?

Pyre: What do I get out of this?

Me: You get to burn stuff.

Pyre: (he grins) Flaming. (Fire covers his whole body) Let's have some fun!

A few hours later

Lt. Ofi Cer: What do we got?

Officer 1: One severe case of arson. Hundreds dead.

Officer 2: You got a live one over here!

R5: This old man he played one. He played knick-knack on my thumb-

Lt. Ofi Cer: What happened to him?

Officer 2: He's in shock. Boy, I'd sure hate to see what caused this whole thing.


End file.
